Bakugan: 2nd Generation
by karencow
Summary: Contains Original Characters. So what happens when the brawlers gets married, and they become far too old to be the protectors. Simple, their children take up the legacy, but of course they have their choice. Now the happenings in their generation seems far too familiar, or is it. It seems like the past is trying to repeat itself, more or less, but for what purpose?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, I've been thinking about this story for ages now, and yeah, hope you like this…**_

_**This revolve around Shun and Alice child xD (I WANT CHILDREN)**_

_**And then the gen I guess... o )-( o **_

**WARNING: **_This is my 'possible' aftermath. Like what happens when everyone is married, and now their children have to continue their legacy. More or less._

* * *

**No one's POV**

"Nooo" A little girl about four screamed as she ran faster than the woman, wearing an apron and who (had brown eyes and orange hair) was hot on the little girl's heels.

""Daddy!" She squealed as she turn a sharp left and jumped on her father's lap. He chuckled.

""Shun, hold her down!" The woman demanded as she leaned on the door sill to catch her breath. The little girl looked up at her father with big pleading eyes.

"No!' She tried doing the puppy dog look, her father smiled

"Now, sweetie, you know what happens when it rains" Shun reminded her, as he lifted her to properly place his daughter on his lap, his eyes yellow-brown eyes twinkled.

"Hmmm" She mumbled in reply, crossing her arms

"Alice, give me the tie" Shun asked for his daughter's hair tie, his wife handed it over.

"No!" She yelled jumping of her father's lap, and running away off to who-knows-where. Alice sighed, she was ready to turn her heels and run after their daughter but Shun stopped her.

"Alice, I think you should stay here for a while" Shun gestured to the guest she didn't notice, till he waved at him.

"Dan…" She looked at her husband, her eye-brows furrowing.

"I'll go make some tea then…" She slowly made her way to make some tea, good thing they were already in the kitchen.

"Alice, Marucho is coming here…" Dan said looking down, she almost hit herself with whatever was closest to her.

"Alice, are you alright?" Shun asked standing behind his wife, she nodded, everyone remained silent then Alice smiled and laugh.

"Are you sure your alright?" Shun asked again

"Avery keeps running around, and you teaching her your ninja abilities and whatnot is not helping me at all!" Alice complained.

"Well, she's clumsy, surprisingly her clumsiness saves her dire situations and also gives her another dire situation. Well at her age she can out run a normally healthy adult, by ten who knows what she's able to do"

_**Somewhere with our main heroine…**_

She ran up the stairs like a dog, no offense to her. She panted when she reached the top, and took her time to catch her breath. Then she ran up again her destination, the attic.

"I would scream, but your looks are totally normal for me" Avery rolled her eyes upon hearing the remark.

"Funny, honestly why are you so coped up here, let's go play!" Avery told the blonde haired boy who sat by the window, reading a book.

"No, really you look scary" His eyes moved back to the book he was reading

"Shun, let's play!" He heaved a big sigh, and jumped off from his seat by the window

"Don't call me that" He said with venom as he accompanied it with a glare. Avery raised her hands high, as if to surrender. He grabbed one of the two hair ties on her right wrist. She turned around and sat on the floor, as he tied his sister's frizzy hair.

"It always turns frizzy whenever it rains or humid" He sighed after finishing his sister's high pony-tail. She smiled at him and thanked him.

"Okay, let's go play!" She decided, grabbing her twin's hand as he sighed, following her.

_**The rain stopped eventually, giving the twins time to play around. Though the two got separated…**_

"Hey you!" Someone yelled at the blonde haired child, he looked at where the voice came from. It came from a blonde haired boy, though his hair was of a lighter shade. They start to talk about complicated things not meant for children, though they enjoyed their conversation deeply.

"Oh, your Auntie Alice and Uncle Shun's son?" The kid asked, the other nodded

"And your Uncle Keith's son!" Shun stated with great respect, though he despised being called Shun.

"Akio Shunichi Kazami, but PLEASE, call me Akio" Akio held his hand out

"Quinn Clay" He shook Akio's hand.

"You don't seem to like being called, anything other than Akio, now why is that, and what else do people call you, if you don't mind me asking…" Quinn asked, and Akio rolled his eyes

"Shun." He replied regarding what else he was called "I don't like being called Shun. It reminds me of the fact that my Father, Shun, was a top bakugan player, it makes me feel like I have to follow his footsteps…one day" Quinn laughed

"I know how that feels like" He sighed as he looked up at the setting sun, Akio, looked at him curiously.

_**Somewhere with Aiko's twin Avery..**_

She sighed looking from left to right for her twin. A kid up on a hill sees her, his breath was taken away, she was a complete beauty. Sure they were children, but he couldn't feel but feel attracted to the stranger.

"HEY YOU" The kid basically yelled so loud, Avery jumped in surprise. Looking at the new character's direction, her eyes revealing fear, she soon sighed.

"Jeez, you scared me" She told the child who seems to be around her age, as he approached her

"Sorry, sorry!" She scratch his head and smiled a little cockily for Avery's own liking.

"Who are you? She asked

"Well I am Dan…Junior" Dan puffed his cheeks

"That explains so much" Avery replied, looking away. She was more interested on finding her twin, other than talking to the only company she had.

"So, so…your Shun's child right?" Avery rolled her eyes

"Your not even showing respect to your elders" She pointed out, if didn't say child, Avery would have thought of her brother, her eyes continued to search

"Who are you looking for?" He completely ignored Avery's last comment

"Okay kid—" She was going to tell him to bug off, but Dan Junior's eyes said another story. His eyes sparkled in respect or something of the sort, That made her stop on her tracks.

"I can't tell if your just a pestering fly or what" Avery cold heartedly said, her eyes narrowed sure she was four, but still. He smiled showing his teeth, like he was going to force her to do something with her, and he did.

"Let's play!" He grabbed her hand and dragged her somewhere to play. She couldn't say no to that irritating face, so she followed him. And had fun, which somehow was not really an everyday thing.

Soon they got tired of playing the random things that Dan Junior suggested, and so there they were sitting a top of the hill, watching the sunset.

"You know I'm going to a top-notch brawler, just like my Father, and I am mentoring under him!" He looked at Avery and did his Father's signature move or gesture. The-thumb-hits-nose-thing.

Avery was well aware of the imitation Dan Junior copied from his father, and his smugness too perhaps. Avery smiled trying to be polite, she's four, doesn't mean she's that stupid. She's smart for a four year old.

"Like my father I am a Pyrus brawler!" Avery wanted to scream at him that she wasn't interested in bakugans and brawling, but she didn't she couldn't say that to such a face.

"We should head back" Avery stood up, and where Akio is, he suggested the same thing, on the same time.

"Your right, but our parents are at your place" Was the reply of their companions at the same time, though they were at different places. The fact that their parents were meeting up seems to have taken the twins interest.

"Guess, we should go…" So they pairs headed back to the Kazami's Dojo.

* * *

_**Okay, I suck at making character's but I'm ganna put up the very short Character Guide, of whatever character I already have, and stuff like that. Sorry if it sucks, anyways this is a fic, and I've been thinking of it for AGES. So now it's written down, and it's one from my head.**_

_**PS: If you guys don't mind you can give me some ideas or something for the other character's children, please. SOS.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well, I suck at making plots, and all that, but I still hope you like this…yeah…**_

**No One's POV/ 3****rd**** Person's POV**

"Wait here, I have to go check something" Avery told Dan Junior as she dashes to her and her brother's room. They weren't suppose to share rooms, but sooner or later, the two are found sharing one bed, in one room, so temporarily, as they are still children, they stay in one room, with bunk beds. Moving that aside, as Avery opens the door, it is revealed that her brother was there, standing, waiting for her sister.

"Where have you been?" She asked

"Took you long enough" He remarked as she spoke, they stopped for a second, waiting if the other had anything else to say. Nothing, so they proceeded with a quick chit-chat.

Back to where Dan Junior was, he contemplated whether to follow her or not, it wasn't that he was at the point of his puppy love, it was that he didn't know where to go. This place was new, and he never came here before, that and the place looked far too big for him to find his on way.

"Oh who are you?" Comes in Quinn, our blonde headed protégée child, trained by yours truly, his father, Keith.

"I'm Dan…Dan Junior…" Dan asked unsurely, suddenly he felt like he wanted to find his parents.

"Are you lost?" Quinn asked, not that he was interested so much about Dan, but then again he was THE Dan Kuso's son, maybe he would turn out to be just like his father, now that intrigued Quinn.

"Well your parents are…" Quinn gave him directions and Dan followed them, after saying his thanks.

"How old are you?" Dan asked randomly

"Six…?" He said unsurely

"Must suck…" He mumbled running off into the distance, far from Quinn's \sight of vision.

"It must be terrible to be naturally smart" Came Avery's voice from the top of the staircase, he looked at her blankly, she proceeding to descend from the stairs.

"And you are?" Quinn, asked, Avery smiled

"I'm Akio's younger sister" She lied, "By two years" She added as if it was nothing, The fact was, that lie was easier to believe than, 'oh were twins'. The fact was, they didn't look similar, due to the different eye and hair color. It would have been easy if they dyed their hair in a similar color, and had contacts of the same color, but they don't. And they didn't mind the differences. And anyways, he was far too 'smart' to be a four year-old, and he had no interest in hiding his preferences in scientific stuff.

"Avery what are you up to now?" Akio asked this time, it was his turn to walk down the stairs. Avery stood beside Quinn silently.

"Oh, your younger sister was just telling me, about your relationship" Quinn explained

"After all, this was our first meeting, with the 'old brawler's team's' children" Avery added, Akio rolled his eyes

'We're twins" He pointed to him and Avery, Quinn's face broke into an unbelieving look.

"And this is why…I say your older than me by a couple years" Avery looked down

"Your serious?" Quinn asked finally noticing the serious atmosphere the twins were making.

"Yep" Avery replied

"You two don't even act like four year olds" Avery flatly looked at Quinn

"You don't act your age too" She crossed her arms

"I read a lot, complicated stuff…more or less, and Avery picks them up" Akio shrugged, Avery sighed

"He'd rather read books than do ninja training…" Avery commented with a look of grief

"No one's dying because I refuse to learn, from time to time" Akio shot backed at his twin sister

"But _you're _suppose to be the heir to dad's dojo" Avery pointed out

"It's not like your interested in Bakugans, or science…or Bakugan Science" He argued back

"That's all you think about, Bakugans! And whatever you can do to improve this world with Bakugans!" Avery pointed out, Quinn stayed quiet, listening and watching the two argue.

"Your four right?" Quinn asked randomly, causing the brief argument to a halt.

"Yes!" Avery replied turning her head curtly towards Quinn, with complete fury, she was heated up with this small argument.

"It's not easy to act like a four year old, I mean seriously, these people are smart!" Avery gestured at Akio, he just rolled his eyes.

"Wait." Avery looked at Akio "I thought you were staying up there, in our room, to read something….BORING" Akio nodded in acknowledgment, then narrowed his eyes in realization, that his sister called his choice of reading material, boring.

"It's not boring" He told her, she fake a smile at him

"It's a book, I believe your father wrote, about bakugans" Akio averted his eyes towards Quinn.

"It's my all time favorite!" He told her, and Quinn smiled, feeling proud to be the son of Keith, the book's author.

"Well, what can we do…this is an anime, and a fanfiction to boot, anything is possible" Avery remarked giving in, shrugging as her hands were leveled with her shoulders.

"What nonsense are you talking about, you can't just break the fourth wall!" She in turn received a smack from her twin brother, she grumbled. Ignoring her last remark, she suggested the two young blondes to 'hide' in Avery and Akio's room. Quinn was very open to the suggestion, hoping to converse deeply, yet again, about bakugans and it's technology with Akio.

"Well, I guess I go walk aimlessly around the house" Avery sighed, suddenly she wondered about the brown headed, boy who should have been down here. A, more or less exact replica of his father, Dan Kuso, before she could ask Quinn, who probably saw him, the pair of young scientist or researchers had fled to the promised oasis. She sighed yet again.

She hummed to a random tune, skipping her way around the house, she stopped dead on her tracks upon hearing 'the adults' talk.

"You can't rob me of the time I want to spend with my family!" It was Alice, her mother, upon hearing her voice, she went to stealth mode, slow and as quietly she can, she approached the open door. She kept her distance from the edge to avoid them seeing her, she controlled her breathing as much as she can.

"I am not, what I am requesting of you is your guidance and support, and if it is possible, your first-hand assistance in this project." It was Marucho, but surely Avery did not recognize the voice.

_What's happening_, She asked herself, silently deciding to listen in a little bit more.

"But can't you bring the teleporter here?" Shun asked, but he received a curt shaking of Marucho's head, not that Avery saw, so she assumed so after she heard his Marucho's next line.

"Regardless, that teleporter will stay there, because we are going to make tons more around the globe, to expand the bakugan worlds—"

"In ordering the vestels, and of such to freely roam here?" Alice cut him off, finishing Marucho's little speech.

"And that isn't safe." Shun simply stated.

"And that is why only people with memberships, with the consent of the child or wards' parents or guardians can pass through the portal."

"But vestals, and whoever can pass through…just as they please…after all how easy can getting a membership be?" Dan added

"This is to improve the bakugan world, isn't this what we all worked so hard for?" Marucho asked

"This isn't right!" It was Runo, Dan's wife.

"This seems like an obsession!" Alice remarked

"Oh, and you, Keith and I will have to improve interspace, and soon will launch it all over the world, along or a little before we launch the teleporter" Marucho added

"I don't mind helping, I know what it's like to love bakugan and all that" Keith says "But we are welcoming new dangers, this is a fact we all know"

"His right, I don't want to admit it, but Keith is right" Mira said "I'm also going to help from time to time"

"I personally don't hate your love to improve this whole thing" Runo gestured openly to her surroundings though she meant the bakugan world. "But we're taking risks, and not just that…this seema like an obsession, and the fact is, everyone is happy living quietly without bakugans, we're too old for games now"

"Your right, but I want a bright future for my daughter" Marucho put down something on the table.

"Since she was introduced to bakugan, her health seems to become better, in the hopes of playing soon, it's slow, but I want to give her what she wants when she's ready" Everyone in the room was silent. They knew how a parent would feel, to want to give the work for their children.

"Fine, I'll help you" Alice gave in, looking down on the floor

"Alice…" Shun called her name

"You can join in too Shun… if you want" Marucho offered

"I'd…" he looked at Alice "I'd love too" He faintly smiled

"But if Alice mostly works over there in Russia, whose going to stay here, and take care of the children?"

"I can still…" Alice thought, what Marucho was asking was her time, she couldn't afford to leave for 'a while' research. Research. That was the key, and after, when everything is finalize everything, every piece will be hand-made by them, for safety measures. And who knows how long research and building will take.

"Marucho has the extra-hands…" Alice mumbled

"We'll officially let the public know of our plans, a few years from now" Was Marucho's final decision.

_**Okay, I apologize for the weird plotline, and that it's not explained properly, it's just not my forte. So I hope you still like it and all**_


End file.
